The present disclosure relates to a sheet processing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there are known sheet processing devices which can discharge a sheet in such a manner as to form a stack of sheets on a specific sheet stacking portion. Such a sheet processing device is mounted in an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet. A pair of discharge rollers provided in the sheet processing device discharges a sheet having a surface subjected to image formation, for example, by using an electrographic technique, onto the sheet stacking portion. Further, there are known image forming apparatuses including a rigidity imparting member provided near the pair of discharge rollers, the strength imparting member being able to come into contact with a surface of a sheet to thereby form undulations to the sheet. This improves the sheet stacking performance on the sheet stacking portion. Further, there is disclosed a technique of mounting an optional device in an apparatus body after dismounting the strength imparting member from the apparatus body in the above-described apparatus.
A conveyance unit, which receives a sheet from the pair of discharge rollers and further conveys the sheet, is known as an example of the optional device to be mounted in the image forming apparatus.